If He Really Knew
by beelzemongirl
Summary: Sequel to Ariana's Lullaby. Ari tries to make sense of how she feels about her strange companion, only to fully comprehend it in a way that surprises her. Probably not as good as the first, but... Beelzemon/OC pairing.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ideas and Ariana AKA Ari. Read and enjoy. I was listening to Before it's too Late by the Goo Goo Dolls when I typed this.

_Maybe the feeling was always there…_

So thought Ariana Suko as she held tightly to her strange newly found friend. Well, he wasn't really newly found; he just showed her a different side to him. Whatever side it was, it was making her fall for him, and fast. Maybe a little too fast. She had to remember that he had tried to kill her and her friends in the past. But Ariana thought it was better to let bygones be bygones.

She was starting to fall asleep when they came to a sudden halt.

"What's up?" Ariana asked Beelzemon.

"Nothin', just makin' sure you're still alive back there. You've been thinkin'".

"Yeah, maybe a little".

"A little? My brain's itichin' a mile a minute! A little thinkin' wouldn't be this big of a pain!".

It was a joke, and the two laughed at it. It was their inside joke. He always said that she thought too much, it made his brain itch, so…it all kinda unfolded from there.

"So" he had to ask, "What you thinkin' about back there?".

"Just that one place we were at…that's all".

"What about it?".

"I just keep asking myself…What is it about that place that makes everything better? What is it that makes me think more than usual?".

"I don't know. I'm not you. Hey, I was thinkin' we could stop here. You look like crap".

"Just tired, that's all. If you wanna leave me…you can".

"No way, missy. I'm not leavin' ya until my debt is paid off. I owe you from letting me stay with you".

Ariana sat down at the base of a nearby tree. She watched little fireflies go around, lighting her sight with radiant multi colors. It had been only a week since she began to realize how she truly felt about him. Ariana gazed at him for a minute, and found her heart aching. She remembered the first night he spent with her…how fun it had been.

He had only asked to help clean up after dinner, but she had turned him down. She was okay, she was used to cleaning stuff up. What'd he do? Well, he grabbed up her little pink vacuum and started sweeping the kitchen floor. The two friends did everything to make the floor as slippery as possible just so that they could slide on it. It was like ice skating, only with a little bit more support. They later settled down and watched a few movies until Impmon had fallen asleep under her watchful eye. But when she woke the next morning…he was gone. He left no trace that he was ever even there. No note, nothing. It was as if he only wanted her to think she had been dreaming. But it wasn't a dream, none of it was.

And neither was this…

Ariana slumped her head on to Beelzemon's shoulder. It was her turn to fall asleep under his eye. But…would he still be there the next morning, or would he abandon her like before? She looked into his ruby colored eyes and started thinking to herself.

_If he knew, If he really knew…Oh, why can't I just tell him?! _

She moved away for a minute, and kept thinking. But her thoughts were interrupted when she felt his hand grab hers. Ariana met his gaze again and she stopped thinking. But if only he really knew. She didn't have time to think as he pulled her close to him…close enough to feel his heart beating.

"I don't mind if you display any kind of affection. I won't take it from anyone else. Use me as your pillow as you want kid. I'll be on the look out".

"You can't stay up all night" Ariana replied.

"Sure I can, if it means looking out for you".

She followed him back to the tree, where he sat against it and let her lean her head against him. Beelzemon took off his jacket and let her use it as a blanket. She found it hard to sleep now, afraid that he'd be gone in the morning, or that this was all truly just a dream. Well, if it was one, it didn't matter. She loved it…loved him.

Ariana closed her eyes and let herself be taken away by his heartbeat and heavy breathing.

_If he really knew…_

A/N: How was that?! I hope it was alright, I think Ariana's Lullaby was tons better. The Next one's gonna be based on Beelzemon and how he feels about having Ariana around and his feelings for her. That is, if you, the reader, wants to see that. Well, leave me an answer. Hope you liked this. See Ya!


End file.
